Two Guns
by Tigeress33565
Summary: What if that fight on the roof tops hadn't been on the roof? What if Leo and Raph fought it out in the Lair? What if Donnie and Mikey tried to stop them...What do you do when you hurt the things keeping you from hurting yourself? TMNT'07 movie-verse


Mikey grumbled, slashing his paint along the canvas in his room.

It'd been a present from Donatello that he had picked up while on a solo mission for Master Splinter.

The splatter finished the picture-a landscape of their home…or at least the tunnels to their home. The bright yellow he'd just threw onto it finished up the sunlight that never made it through the man holes.

He didn't mind though…Lately he had been hanging out at the county-side house. It was calm there, someplace he could think.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph had left awhile ago-going off on their own. They'd been doing that a lot lately. He didn't even have Donnie here to cope with him anymore-the super genius and Raph had been fighting more than usual for the purple bandana wearing turtle. He spent most of his time at April's now. Leo had started to meditate more and more-like he had before he'd left for his two year long disappearance. He'd taken to going topside and practicing moves on the roofs of random buildings. Raph was normal-except that he no longer told them he was leaving…when he was coming back. He'd actually left for a week last month and hadn't bothered to call.

When he'd come home finally, Leo had lost it-screaming and snarling and breaking chairs. Raph had gone off right back and the next thing any of them knew, their wooden furniture was being used as weapons and they were in each other's face-in front of the couch, which was filled with Mikey and Donnie looking at them both in shocked fear.

They'd stopped of course when Mikey began to cry-he hadn't even noticed it until the sob had bubbled up and Donnie told them quite frankly that they scared their two youngest brother's shell-less. They'd tried to apologize…

But the damage had been caused and Michelangelo had left the room rather quickly-only to fall asleep that night to his own tears and his brothers trying to fight each other quietly.

Splinter tried to stop it all at the beginning but…but it hadn't worked. And he was getting old-he'd taken to sitting in front of the picture of his old master Yoshi and staring at it blankly.

"I…Our family is falling apart." He said it quietly-noticing the sound of the lair door opening and the loud patter of his brothers returning.

"You are so smug, you know that! You think the world revolves around ya' don't cha? That we couldn't possibly without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems, huh!" Raph glared-Mikey caught his breath in his throat at the tone.

"Well I got a newsflash for ya'! We got along just fine without you!"

"And this qualifies as _just fine_! Dressing up like its Halloween every night? Risking the safety of our _family_! I mean, come on! What were you thinking!" Leo growled back-Mikey began to feel panic build up in his chest.

"Don't push it Leo! You can't leave home and come back expecting us to fall in line again! Like your little soldiers!" Raphael sneered. Mikey stood from his chair and hurried his steps towards them.

"Hey, I was training! Training to be a better leader! For you! Why do you hate me for that!" Leo sounded angry-really angry.

"Whoever said I wanted to be led!" Raph snarled back, "I'm better off callin' my own shots, now get used to it!"

"You aren't ready! You're impatient and hot tempered and more importantly…I'm better than you." Leo hissed out, and Mikey skidded onto the room, right next to Don.

Raph laughed bitterly, viciously, "Oh, ya' know somethin' big brothah. I'd have to disagree with you on that one." The sound of weapons being drawn made Mikey freeze at the sight of his brothers-one dressed in the familiar armor of his newest hero-Nightwatcher-with his sais' drawn and the other glaring as he beckoned him closer.

"Don't do this Raph." Leo glared, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm done takin' orders." Raph glared back.

Leo drew his two katana and the two charged.

"Stop it!" Don thrust his Bo between them but Raph was quick to kick it out of the way and Leo was even quicker in snatching it out of his hands before he could break them up again.

"Please!" Mikey begged as he tried to step between them.

"Mikey! Get out of the way!" Donnie tacked him just as Leo and Raph attacked each other again.

They both flew through the air and landed on the table-breaking it and causing small splinters to cut into both their skins'.

"Leo! Raph! Stop fighting!" But they weren't listening to him and Raph looked ultra pissed and Leo looked not like his older brother and they both went for the kill _and Mikey didn't think as he jumped between them and everything went by way to fast and Donnie couldn't stop him and-and-and pain-_Screeching pain that had the youngest of the four withering on the floor-a long slash on his side bleeding and a stab wound through his upper bicep.

"MIKEY!" three screams-bringing Splinter from his daze in the room over and causing him to move as quickly as his old bones would allow him.

By the time he entered the room-all he saw was his two oldest sons chucking their beloved weapons away like pieces of garbage and Donnie leaning over a green blob that was slowly being surrounded by red.

"Michelangelo!" he heard himself call in shock, but he didn't react verbally any farther than that-instead crossing the threshold of his room and rushing to the purple masked turtle.

"What has happened!" he asked in his harsh, raspy voice-helping Donatello lift his youngest son up and towards the infirmary.

"We-I-Mikey! He-and-I'm _so_ sorry Mikey!" Leo clenched his eyes tightly and held onto his head-dropping to his knees by the table that Don and Splinter had lifted his baby brother on, his forehead resting against it as he began to shake.

"Mikey…come on, why'd ya'- why would ya'-god damn it!" Raphael looked away from his bleeding brother, joining Leo on the floor close by.

"What have you done my sons?" their sensei and father asked again, voice devoid of emotion as he looked them both over-one hand resting on his youngest son's bleeding arm.

"We…we was fightin' an'-an' Donnie and Mikey kept yellin' fer us ta' stop-stop, stop, stop!" Raph groaned and burrowed his head in his arms as nausea began to build up in his stomach.

"We didn't though. We kept fighting and fighting and it-it got out of hand and we pulled our weapons and I-I didn't mean to-why didn't I stop! What's wrong with me! What kind of leader-what kind of fucking _brother _am I?" Leo sobbed out, his breath coming and going in ragged pants as Donatello began to stitch their unconscious baby brother up.

Splinter opened his mouth, than shut it again.

"I am…most disappointed. In both of you." He said after a moment of Donnie stitching Mikey's side-shaking his head and looking at Donatello.

"Will he make it through?" he asked, his rough voice echoing in the room more than it should have.

Brown eyes met the rat's own and Donnie tried to speak-but he kept choking up and finally he simply shrugged and nodded.

"I see. Then I shall return to my room and meditate. Please watch over your brother Donatello. Your eldest brothers are obviously too angry to properly watch their surroundings." He held something beyond fury and beyond disappointment in his voice-something that had the two mutant turtles on the floor unable to defend themselves. Unable to apologize again.

Both had let their anger control them-both had harmed something irreplaceable to all of them. Splinter had no choice but to blame them for Michelangelo's pain.

Donnie merely nodded, continuing the stitching on the long slash-careful to keep each one neat and easy.

"He'll-he'll be fine. Right Donnie? Please say he'll be okay?" Raph asked, looking up from his knees-which he'd pulled to his chest.

Both he and Leo had their shells' to the table, knees up to their chests and arms crossed over them-where they could bury their heads.

"I think so. The cut from Leo's katana wasn't too deep. And the stab wound seems to be pretty clean. All in all, we're really lucky, it could have been worse." The purple masked turtle murmured, taping a large bandage over Mikey's katana injury and beginning on the shallow stab wound in his shoulder-a tremor in his voice that we was unable to hid.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was fearful. Donnie was scared of his elder brothers.

It was a feeling he had never felt towards either of them before and he had no clue how to handle it, but…

How was he supposed to react now? They'd hurt his younger brother-their youngest brother. Leo and Raph had both done something that they'd all promised never to do, and the super genius couldn't figure out the proper response to them. Except fear.

Fear.

It was a rather simple word. Just four letters-yet it held so many meanings.

Could he be scared of his protectors? Were they still his protectors now that they'd…he didn't know.

He only knew that he was scared, and that he'd left his Bo staff in the other room. Donnie had never felt the need to hold it close while Raph and Leo were in the room with him.

The genius held back a flinch as he looked over Mikey's wounds one last time before curling up on the table with him.

Michelangelo had passed out from the blood loss in the front room, where a puddle of his blood was still staining the floor. Donny clenched his eyes, trying to forget the fact that his own brothers had hurt their youngest.

"Donnie…" he heard Leo's voice and suppressed a whimper, not realizing that he was crying until he heard the drip-drap of the liquid dripping onto the metal table he and his youngest brother were laying on together, his body in the fetal position and one hand clenching Mikey's tightly.

"Donnie, look at us." He heard Raph but didn't open his eyes instead clenching his eyes tighter.

He didn't want them to get angry again, he didn't want them to fight again, he didn't want them to…to…he didn't want to see anyone else hurt.

"Donnie…" The smartest turtle couldn't hold back the cringe of fear when he felt the slight touch of one of his elder brothers, and he couldn't help but tense up and curl tighter when they recoiled in shock.

"Little brother…what have we done?" Leo whispered, his voice cracking as he looked at the brother had he had sent to the infirmary with dangerous wounds, and the brother that feared him for the first time ever.

"How-how do we…" Raph's voice broke and he was suddenly sobbing.

Raph never sobbed, he was Raphael. He was the badass, the one who never felt anything other than anger and the occasional camaraderie, and rare affection.

Leo was upon him in seconds, not able to bear another brother in distress.

"I'm such a horrible…I'm so sorry Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo." He whispered, hugging his immediate younger brother to his plastron as he rocked back and forth-the way he used to when they were younger.

Donnie cracked his eyes, his eyes filling with tears as he stared at his elder brothers.

They looked heartbroken. He felt Mikey shift from under his hand and heard the noise of pain he made as he almost rolled onto his hurt arm.

"Mikey…" he whispered, not wanting to break the silence of the room.

But Mike wasn't awake. He was dreaming, and the whimpering seemed to go on longer until he was full on crying for help.

"D-don't go! Leo! Raph! Donnie! Don't leave, not alone! Don't go…I don't want to be alone anymore…" he cried out, his uninjured arm reaching up to grasp at the air in fear.

"Mikey?" Donnie whimpered, he was too stressed, he wanted it to go back to normal, and he didn't want this!

"Donnie…Donnie, make them stop!" Mikey suddenly gasped out, his baby blue eyes opening wide as he bolted up from his place on the bed.

Donatello flinched back, almost falling off the table-if not for Raph darting forward, catching him before he left the metal top. Immediately he cringed but didn't pull away, instead, Donnie clutched at his shoulders and buried his face in his elder brother's plastron.

Leo was on the other side of the table in a blink, one arm around Mikey's waist and another soothingly stroking his cheek as he tried to calm him down.

"Mikey, calm down." The leader murmured, carefully pulling the shaking, injured turtle mutant to him.

"Leo-Leo, Don't fight…not anymore…" Mikey whimpered, his eyes tearing up at the pain he felt from his wounds and the trauma that had been caused when he realized his brothers had made them.

"I-I'm so sorry Mikey, I'm _so sorry_!" Leonardo whispered; his voice cracking as he looked at his baby brother, one of the three reasons he still survived in the world they lived in.

His brothers…Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo.

They were his 'light'. The three of them were the reason he trained so hard, the reason he took that two year long trip, the reason he still even _breathed_…he would have ended it so long ago if it hadn't been for his brothers.

And he had hurt all of them. By leaving he had destroyed Raph's trust in him-the trust to always be there when he needed him, to always be the support, the rock in their wishy-washy lives that was filled with dangers and only had family to depend on. By leaving he had unknowingly crumbled the last of his immediate younger brothers' ability to trust others.

By fighting Raph over his own mistake, he had almost killed Mikey. He had harmed his baby brother badly. He had hurt him horribly, slicing through the tough skin of his side as if it were paper in his rage. Never had he felt such disgust for himself and his beautiful katana then he did at that moment.

And lastly, by harming Mikey and fighting Raph like they'd never fought before, he had forced his second youngest brother to become fearful of him. He had caused Donnie to cower at his slightest sound, and whimper in fear when he moved.

How could he call himself a leader? How could he call himself a _brother_? He didn't deserve those words. He didn't deserve the position of leader. Shell, he didn't deserve to be called their eldest brother…their protector. Just like Raph didn't deserve his lecture for simply taking the anger Leo had caused out on the villains of their home. Just like Mikey hadn't deserved to be brutally stabbed through by both his two trusted eldest brothers for trying to hold their family together. Just like Donnie didn't deserve to be cowed into terror by his brothers.

Mikey shook his head, not able to answer in words as he leaned fully against his eldest brother in a way he hadn't done in a long time and let tears spill from his eyes at the full pain and panic of the predicament that presented itself at their hands. He hadn't cried in front of anyone for awhile, not since two weeks after Leo had been supposed to return home and Raph had told them in uncertain terms that their eldest brother might not be coming back. He and Don had set and cried for an hour, both holding onto each other in Leo's emptier-than-ever-before room. Raph had finally forced them out of it and locked the door, hiding the key in Splinter's room so that they wouldn't go back into it.

They'd slept together that night, like they had when they were younger and Leo had been out with their master on a solo-leaders-only mission (as Raph had always called them.) in Mikey's room, because his bed was the biggest and more comfortable than Raph's hammock, Don's bunk, or Leo's futon.

The four brothers set like that for awhile, Raph-with Donnie in his arms, and trying to hide his tear-filled eyes from 'Fearless'-standing, leaning against the table numbly and holding his immediate younger brother tightly, Leo-Mikey still shaking and holding back sobs in his tensed arms-perched lightly at the edge of the table, rocking back and forth comfortably.

Their eyes met almost a minute later, and silently they conversed. Finally agreeing on where to go, Leo gently picked Mikey up, careful of his injuries-that_ Leo_ had caused-, began to carry the green-red, Leo supplied in his mind-mass of his brother to Mikey's room.

Raph just as gently did the same with his own handful of brother-though he knew that only reason Donnie didn't sleepily protest through his silent tears was the fear, the fear that _he_ had caused-and followed Leo, agreeing on the room that he had chosen as he closed the door softly with his foot.

The room was bathed in darkness, with only the lights that his charging shell phone cast on the action figures-which reflected the light everywhere else-to guide the two eldest turtles in their work.

Leo sat Mikey on the bed and-after a slight tug of war with Mikey over his arm-pulled the blankets down and crawled in, laying with his shell to the door and pulling Mikey so that he was laying against him-his shell to Leo's plastron-and wrapping one strong arm around the youngest mutant turtle.

Raph gently laid his armful down beside Mikey and Don was quick to clasp hands with the other and tangle their legs together comfortably. When he was sure that his two younger brothers were comfortable, the red masked turtle switched the shell phone off-knowing it would still charge, just without light-and swamped the room in complete darkness.

Moments later, he was opposite Leo's position, facing the other three with his plastron against Donnie's shell snugly. His own hand mingled with Leo's across their two brothers and they all fit firmly together, like they had when they were younger and would when they were older.

Soon enough, the four of them were overcome by slumber and had drifted off, never moving apart in their sleep, and in fact moving closer to the bundle of warm that they had created.

Splinter cracked the door open, his eyes glowing a brownish yellow-almost honey colored-light as he stared at his four sons, curls around each other and protectively holding the brother closest to them.

He smiled and shut the door with a small click.

His eldest two were like guns.

Shiny, new loaded guns that had never been allowed to be shot before. One was held by a calm man, the other hot-blooded.

There were bound to be accidents as the calm one could never keep his façade up for long and soon turned into the same hot-head he refused.

Two guns…

Raphael and Leonardo were guns already loaded, cocked, and aimed.

But each had a safety always on and never able to be clicked off; Donatello and Michelangelo would always be able to calm them both-even if it was only a tragedy like today.

He made a small noise as he almost stepped into the puddle of blood on the living room floor-no doubt it had already seeped into the concrete floor.

Splinter grabbed a towel from the trash, the one he had used the morning after yesterday to clean up a mess Michelangelo had made with his charcoal when he'd knocked it over in an attempt to stop his three brothers from all leaving again.

He kneeled down to clean up the splatters, knowing that his sons would not want to be reminded of the fight today so soon after making up.

The carpet from the TV area would look nice here, he supposed as he began to drag the heavy material from the small space of TV's to the large dark spot on the concrete and dropping it in place.

Yes.

Splinter smiled, turning to go to bed himself after admiring his handy work.

He thought it looked quite dashing…


End file.
